The Power of Love One Shot
by augie'slove
Summary: Sessy's thoughts as he struggles with a grieving heart. This is his tale.


**Disclaimer:** sniffles, sniffles I do not own InuYasha in any way. Though I wish I could own the gorgeous Sess- the things I would do to him!(smiling wickedly) Any scenes similar to any other work such as anime, film, novel, etc. are pure coincidental.

**augie'slove:** this is my first one-shot fic. i've got another story that is longer in the works which i'll soon be posting. enjoy!

**The Power of Love**

It's been 386 years since I last saw her. One would think it would be enough time for an immortal demon, especially of my caliber, to forget; however, that is not my case.

I never imagine anyone strong enough to bring down the impenetrable walls of my frozen heart. Yes, demons do love and I, Sesshoumaru have come to realize I am no exception.

Kagome. She crawled beneath my skin until she permeated my entire soul. My cravings for her shame any addictive properties a drug like opium has. I see her beautiful face in my dreams during my restless nights, in every human girl that passes me by, in any flowery scent coming across my acute sense of smell, but I, Sesshoumaru know she is no longer nearby. I can hardly eat, sleep or think without her by my side.

"Kagome." Just mentioning her name makes me feverish.

I tried burying myself in all the workings involved in running my inheritance of the Western Lands. From patrolling my lands to the reading and responding of those time consuming scrolls. It was useless. Everything I used find fascinating suddenly lost its luster. Not even fighting with my asshole of a little brother amuses me anymore. When I look at InuYasha's face, past memories of frequent battles flash before my eyes.

Like the first time I met her, confronting me with a rusted sword, surprisingly enough only she was able to release, and knowing very well I could have easily struck her down with my powerful claws she still faced me. That fire in her eyes changing those gorgeous cobalt eyes into a dark indigo shade similar to the color of the night sky, with the glimmer in her eye lighting up like a star.

Her defiant demeanor, her courage to stand up to me to defend those she loved like no other human ever had, attracted I, Sesshoumaru in ways I cannot explain. My stubborn nature fought with tooth and nail against that flicker of emotion beginning to ignite my dormant heart; the part which feels compassion and love, that is.

At our second encounter, she took me by surprise for the second time when she shattered my armor with one of her sacred arrows loaded with her holy powers. Ha! She looked I, Sesshoumaru in the eye as an equal and threaten to take the human arm I borrowed. I felt a crack in the icy walls of my inactive heart that I quickly patched with my fury; or so I thought.

Then there was that time when her expressive cerulean eyes shimmered with her shed tears, begging me to not come any closer to InuYasha who's demon blood had taken over. Bravely, she shielded her love with her body, risking her life for the undeserving pup. I remember wondering what it would feel like to have someone risk their life for _me_. It was the first time I suddenly felt so lonely, so I quickly left to find the only thing that came close to that love, my little daughter, Rin.

I always did wonder why it was I brought Rin back to life, allowed her to be my ward and eventually my daughter when I couldn't tolerate humans. Now I know why, it was because she reminded me of _her_- that same ability to face me without cowering at my feet, that same innocence which they were able to keep despite the horrors of the world, that same way to view creatures equally without judging their race, that same way to love unconditionally, and that same type of loyalty that knew no bounds.

Without my notice, in four years Kagome manage to destroy the barriers that took me hundreds of years to perfect! Contrary to popular belief, I have always felt emotions. I would have to be like that walking clay bitch abomination not to feel anything but hate. After all, I am alive and a hot-blooded demon. I just happen to be a master at hiding what I feel. Approximately three-fourths of a millenia hiding my feelings from the rest of the world, made I, Sesshoumaru worthy of my name- the killing perfection.

If anyone would have bothered to look closely, they might of caught my ghost of a smile at InuYasha's frustrations. The slight widening of my eyes whenever anything caught me by surprise. That tiniest of a glint in my amber eyes after a challenging victory, or after witnessing the half-breed eating dirt from my beloved's subduing spell. That rare half a hear beat of the frowning of my brow when rousing my anger. And last, but not least, the one-time privilege of witnessing one of my chuckles. The only two creatures in the world to ever notice were my Kagome and my little Rin.

Many believed, especially InuYasha, that I despised the rash nitwit half-ling. In truth, have I, Sesshoumaru really hated him, InuYasha would have been dead by my hands the minute I discovered the whereabouts of the famed 'Iron Pulverizing Fang'- the Tetsusaiga. He merely annoyed me, the shame of where he came from, sharing blood with those disgusting humans, and his savage ways, presenting himself as a neanderthal, a descendant from a lineage of the great dog demons, was indeed the means behind my harsh treatment of my little brother.

Imagine my surprise when the asshole took my left arm. Really, I underestimated InuYasha. I, Sesshoumaru, the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands, bested by a simpleton half-breed! And still, my arrogance blinded me to the fact that his encompassing strength derived from the presence of one mere human- a slip of girl named Kagome. My inability to recognized this power almost cost me my life. Had I not been carrying my 'Heavenly Life Fang'- the Tenseiga, my life _would_ have been forfeit by InuYasha's 'Cutting Wing'.

I used believed that to achieve true happiness, one had to strive to become the most powerful creature in the world. My determination to fulfill this ridiculous goal of mine knew no limits. These deadly claws of mine have been bathed in so much blood, mostly human blood, that not even reaching the end of time will be enough to answer for my sins- all those innocent lives I've taken, all the destruction I've caused, every single heart I've hurt. And all to reach a power which the more I had, the more I wanted; thus, never satisfied.

Kami, how wrong I was? Yes, I, Sesshoumaru am now big enough to admit my mistake. Once upon a time, I would have slain any who would dare bring forth an error made by me without a second thought. And if they'd be bold enough to imply I would one day fall in love with a human, after killing them, I would resurrect them only to kill them a second time just to demonstrate my wrath.

The moment I realized I had become my father was the day Kagome told me something that forever changed me, "It is very simple to take a life, anyone can take a life, but to have the courage enough to _give_ life, now that is an accomplishment worth the effort." A protective wall completely crumbling into nothingness filled me with awareness of those three little words that had always frighten me, YES ME- I love her.

_How could someone so young, and human for that matter, can be so wise?_

From then on, I began to secretly follow her almost everywhere she went. Hiding my scent and aura so InuYasha wouldn't detect me, I studied the only woman to ever capture my heart. I came to realized how truly different we are, complete opposites.

Where I, Sesshoumaru am a demon she's a priestess, her blood having the ability to destroy those of my kind.

Where I, Sesshoumaru am a merciless killer she's a kind forgiving soul, preferring to preserve life instead of taking it.

Where I, Sesshoumaru discriminate the human race she can see past the outer shell and judge by the heart instead of the blood.

Where I, Sesshoumaru am expressionless she's an open book displaying emotions without the need to hide.

Where I, Sesshoumaru, am from the feudal times she's from 500 years into the future in en era whose views are more open minded than ours.

The list's goes on, I could probably write a whole novel filled with them. Nonetheless, like I heard her say once, _'opposites attract_' so there was hope that some day she might return my feelings.

One day, at a clearing where she and her friends had camped after a grueling day of hunting for the whereabouts of the foul half-breed Naraku, I finally approached her. She had separated from her group to study of one of those books from the future at a nearby stream. It turned out she had already known I've been following her around despite the masking of my scent and aura.

With her keeping my little brother in check, we made our meetings a daily routine right after they'd finished settling for the night. We'd asked each other questions, shared conversations or just spent a peaceful quiet time together as friends. Each day I, Sesshoumaru found myself loving her even more to the point where it became increasingly difficult for me to be next to her and not be able to hold her.

By this time, my left arm had finished growing back and I wanted desperately to wrap both appendages around her slim waist and kiss her madly. I never told her how I felt but I could tell she already knew by reading my eyes.

Even InuYasha and the others manage to tell how I felt. When they'd be attacked by demons, I would suddenly show up if she was ever in danger to protect her. Sometimes pulling her out of harms way where after I would just hold her and get lost in her eyes.

Naraku realized how potentially dangerous it would be if our friendly relationship were to change into something more. If the half-wit InuYasha, a mere half-demon was almost impossible for him to get rid off, the love from her would make I, Sesshoumaru indestructible. And with both dog demon brothers loving her, he could meet his own demise, with or without a completed Shikon no Tama.

The vile Naraku set a trap for us to annihilate any possibility her feelings for me might evolve into love. Judging from past experience, he should have known not to go against her and her feelings. Each and every single attempt on her life, especially concerning her emotions have always fell to her pure soul. So, it came as no surprised when his sadistic plans backfired on him. And instead, he help send her straight into my arms!

That day, I pressed her lithe form flushed against my own and kissed her with all the passion I could muster. I took her to my western palace and wasted no time in claiming her as my own, further expanding her lifetime to accommodate mine. Finally my life was complete. I, Seshoumaru never thought I'd ever owe anything to that beast Naraku.

Still to this day I can't erase the sweet taste of her mouth, a flavor I would never get enough of. The feel of her soft skin next to mine, that perfect skin that any demoness could envy. Her silken raven strands entangled in my fingers, the way they'd caress my skin and mixed with my own silvery strands creating a '_ying and yang_'. And when we've become one the rest of the world had cease to exist. I memorized every single line, every single curve, every nook and cranny, that if I were to suddenly loose all my sharp senses except for the feeling in my hands, I can still distinguish her from all the females in the world.

I had been given a taste of heaven only to be shot back out mercilessly. Maybe this is a fitting punishment for I, Sesshoumaru for the wrongs I've done.

Kagome. My Kagome. My one and only Lady of the Western Lands was taken from me ruthlessly a day that should have been the greatest accomplishment of all time where humans,demons and half demons and even a dead priestess pushed aside their differences to unite forces and fight a common evil, Naraku.

The love of a woman with a pure soul along with the love of two sibling dog demons, fueled the power of twin demon fangs to unleash the ultimate attack that finally brought down the hated spider demon Naraku, just the way he had feared.

The power of the Tenseiga revived a thousand human and demon souls- the wind sorceress' zombies, our fallen warriors and the thief Onigumo releasing all of demons that made up the vile beast Naraku. The power of the Tetsusaiga killed off a thousand demons- the demons Onigumo released and the rest of Naraku's minions.

Unfortunately, when my Kagome reached for the completed Shikon no Tama, the despicable thief manage to strike an unexpected blow, right through her heart at same time the jewel was been purified. A blinding light enveloped the whole clearing. After the light finally subsided, she was gone.

Kagome, the woman with a pure soul, the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, the adoptive mother of Shippou and Rin, my mate, the Lady of the Western Lands had disappeared without a trace, taking with her the other part of her soul the un-dead bitch held, instantly turning her clay body to dust and releasing the stolen souls. Not even her belongings from the future had remained. It was as if her entire presence had been erased from the past, leaving no physical evidence that she had ever been here. But nothing can erase Kagome from our hearts nor our minds where she will forever remain.

A day of celebration turned out to be a day of mourning, especially for me.

Like I said before, demons do love and I, Seshoumaru am no exception. The love I still feel for Kagome is so strong I know it can transcend time and maybe, just maybe we will be reunited again in her future. After all, if a cold demon like myself learned the power of love, then anything is possible.

**augie'slove:** i don't know, maybe i'll make a sequel to this fic where we finally reunite our fav couple.


End file.
